Un nuevo miembro en la familia Cullen
by Danny Cullen 9
Summary: -yo estaba solo, con una cosa tibia entre mis brazos…Isabella,Entre a la casa con la bebé & la observe por un largo rato,abrió sus pequeños ojos & me miró fijamente, mientras sonreía con su pequeña boca-Eres hermosa...-para ese momento ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad para separarme de mi pequeña & nueva Hermanita,... Bella.
1. 1

~Monotonía~

1

(EPOV)

Era un día de Septiembre, 13 de Septiembre para ser precisos & yo estaba ralmente aburrido...como de costumbre, acababamos de mudarnos a Forks...de nuevo agg odiaba esta maldita rutina esto cada vez era más monotono, mis hermanos se habian ido a cazar yo no habia querido ir, haveces me asqueaba de lo grotesco que era Emet al cazar osos pardos, claro admito que me divertía con el pero últimamente mi hermano estaba más insoportable que nunca con sus patéticas bromas carentes de gracia...al menos para mi

*Flash Back*

Estaba componiendo una nueva canción en mi piano cuando de pronto llegaron mis hermanos de...no sé donde realmente no me importaba, últimamente mi vida solo se reducía a cazar cuando era necesario & encerrarme en mi cuarto, me gustaba más la soledad que estar soportando los pensamientos de lástima de mi familia hacia mi porque no tenia pareja sentimental,..."como si la necesitase!" pensaba siempre como respuesta a sus pensamientos

-Hey hola hermanito!-me saludo Alice-Adivina que? bueno seguramente ya lo escuchaste dentro de mi cabeza asi que que opinas?-dijo Alice enérgicamente

-Alice realmente no me apatece repetir el instituto por... vigesima cuarta vez?

-Vigesima quita Edward, que rayos pasa con tu memoria

-pff...como sea no me interesa

-Vamos Eddy!-dijo con sorna Emet- si te portas bien le dire a mis nuevos amigos que tengo una hermosa hermanita llamada Edwina tal vez me costara un poco de trabajo convencerlos pero veras que a final de este mes tienes al menos una cita en puerta

-Vete a la mierda-me levante & me fui a mi habitación a velocidad vampirica & azote la puerta

-El azote de mi puerta fue demasiado gentil? quiero estar solo.- le dije a Alice que acababa de entrar a mi cuarto por la ventana

-Cielos deverias conseguirte una novia-dijo Alice bromeando

-O NOVIO!- gritó Emet desde la planta baja

-no se como Rosalie lo soporta-le dije a Alice realmente Irritado

-Vez, me refiero a ese comportamiento Hostil que estas teniendo con los demás, antes no eras asi

-Si, pero no tuve pareja antes y era diferente a como soy ahora asi que no creo que una novia lo solucione

-& un novio si?!- dijo Emet

-DEMONIOS EMET NO TE ENSEÑARON A NO METERTE EN CONVERSACIÓNES AJENAS?!- Baje enojado & le pegue un puñetazo en la cara.

*Fin flash back*

Bueno si, es cierto tengo que admitir que fui un poco agresivo aquella vez, pero esque Emet me sacaba de quicio, estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando Carlisle llego & no pude evitar escuchar lo que hablaban el & Esme

-Amor como te fue en el trabajo?, salvaste muchas vidas hoy?-Le dijo Esme con ese tono de voz cariñoso tan característico de ella

-bueno hoy murio uno de mis pacientes tenía 73 años, padecia de una bronquitis aguda, practicamente no pudimos hacer nada por el más que darle los suficientes calmantes para que no pasara sus ultimas horas de vida en un tormentoso dolor.-dijo carlisle & por primera vez en toda mi vida senti envidia,envidia de ese hombre de 73 años que pudo vivir una vida plena & Feliz...humana, pero sobretodo envidiaba ...la muerte

-Oh eso es muy triste- dijo esme interrumpiendo mis pensamientos & con la voz apagada

-Lo se... pero por otro lado, hoy traje al mundo a una pequeña niña, la hija del jefe Swan

-Valla creo que te has vuelto un gran amigo de Charlie-dijo esme

-Si apenas dos mes llevamos viviendo aquí, pero dice que me ha agarrado mucha confianza que ni el mismo sabe porque,Charlie esta desesperado, espera que con la llegada de Isabella como la han llamado pueda salvar su matrimonio, dice que cada vez es peor, me ha dicho que justo antes de que a su esposa le dieran los dolores de parto estaban discutiendo & su esposa le estaba sacando el tema del divorcio a Colación- decidí no prestar más atención a lo que decian & me sumergi en la musica de mi compositor Favorito... Debussi & en mis pensamientos...

¿Enserio hemos estado aquí dos meses? si que el tiempo pasa muy lento...como siempre estabamos estancados en la maldita eternidad.

Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo de lo que espero sea un hermoso fic con la ayuda de mi beta Nightmare Terror GRACIAS!

espero sus reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

~Testamento~

2

Los días siguientes pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba y todo era tan malditamente rutinario, creo que se me estaba pegando el don de Alice, tal vez estaba loco, pero tenía la sensación de que ese día todo cambiaria. Y así fue, todo empezó cuando Carlisle llegó de trabajar, recuerdo que era 9 de Noviembre.

_*Flashback*_

Estaba en la sala viendo una película con mis hermanos, bueno Alice y Japer la veian mientras que Emmett y Rosalie se babeaban la cara... y yo estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿qué te sucedió? - Exclamó Esme que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa mientras dejaba entrar a un Carlisle con un aspecto deplorable con toda la camisa llena de sangre, fresca y … ¿humana?

-Jazz, acompáñame a buscar más ropa para Carlisle - dijo Alice quien acababa de inventar esa pobre excusa para irse con Jasper ya que como era nuestro nuevo "vegetariano" aun le era muy difícil estar cerca de la sangre humana, así que tan pronto Alice le pidió que la acompañara los dos desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

-Amor, responde - decía preocupada Esme al ver que Carlisle no había contestado su pregunta.

-Yo... yo… - en su mente había muchas emociones encontradas pero hubo una imagen que captó toda mi atención, entre toda la sangre y los cuerpos, divise a una hermosa niña, de poco menos de 3 meses, blanca como la nieve, si no fuera por ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas juraría que era un vampiro esta igual de blanca que yo – ¿Recuerdas a Charlie?

-Sí, si lo recuerdo ¿qué sucede con él? - contestó Esme al borde de la desesperación por el estado de Carlisle.

-Esta mañana, iba con su esposa e hija en el auto por la carretera cuando las llantas del coche resbalaron por el agua de las reciente lluvias, chocaron y murió él y su esposa, los llevaron al hospital, hice todo lo que pude, pero solo duro un par de minutos vivo, solo lo pudimos atender en la camilla camino hacia el quirófano, pero antes de que entráramos falleció.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Esme consternada sosteniendo su mano en donde se supone que antes latía su corazón - Lo siento sé que lo apreciabas - dijo mientras lo abrazaba intentando reconfortarlo.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento tan íntimo que compartían Esme y Carlisle por lo que Emmett y Rosalie salieron de ahí, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo pero la incertidumbre me mataba, esa niña me intrigaba, necesitaba saber quién era ella, porque estaba ahí, tal vez sería la hija de ese tal Charlie.

-Emm... ¿Carlisle? - dije interrumpiendo su abrazo.

-¿Si, Edward? - dijo algo desconcertado.

-¿Qué sucedió con su hija? amm como se llamaba...a si! Isabella-dije muy atento a ver si en sus pensamientos se colaba de nuevo la hermosa imagen de aquella niña.

-Oh -exclamó Carlisle cuando comprendio mi pregunta-si, ella sobrevivió afortunadamente, su madre cubrió el impacto con su cuerpo para que la niña no saliera herida.

-Pobre, es tan pequeña y se ha quedado sin familia – dijo Esme con una mirada de pena enorme.

-¿No tiene tíos o más familiares?-Pregunté.

-Según Charlie me había dicho...no-dijo Carlisle.

Pobre Isabella, de solo verla llorar en los recuerdos de Carlisle me daban ganas de ir a protegerla.

¿Pero qué rayos me pasaba?

_*Fin flashback*_

Una semana después llego un notario a nuestra casa por la mañana justo después de que mis hermanos se habían ido a la escuela y Carlisle a trabajar en el hospital.

-Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo Esme amablemente mientras le abría la puerta a nuestro visitante, el notario.

-Vengo a hacer la lectura de un testamento.

-¿Seguro? tal vez este confundido no ha muerto ningún familiar nuestro - le dijo Esme confundida.

pff que ironia "no ha muerto ningún familiar " ¡por dios! si todos los integrantes de esta familia somos muertos...somos mounstruos ...¡somos vampiros!

-Sí, estoy seguro, ¿esta es la residencia de los ...Cullen, no?

-Si - dijo Esme con incertidumbre - Pase por favor.

-¿Se encuentra el señor Carlisle Cullen? -preguntó el notario.

-Está en su turno en el hospital- le respondió mi madre y mentalmente me pidió que llamara a Carlisle para que viniera.

-Bien, ¿lo puedo esperar aquí?-dijo el notario

-Claro, ¿desea algo de tomar?

-Un vaso con agua, por favor.

Media hora después de que yo había llamado a Carlisle apareció.

-Siento haberlo hecho esperar- Saludó Carlisle cortésmente a el notario.

-No se preocupe, bien ¿quieren empezar?

-Claro, vamos a mi estudio-dijo Carlisle.

Cuando estuvieron en el estudio el notario comenzó a leer el testamento-

-"Hoy 3 de Septiembre del año en curso, yo Charlie Swan en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales acredito identidad ante el escribano publico Jackson Jenks deseando testar en forma ológrafa, declaro: que todos mis bienes materiales que son mi casa, mi auto & mi pequeña cuenta bancaria se la otorgo por medio de la presente a Carlisle Cullen un gran amigo mio-

-Que generoso de su parte- dijo Esme sin darse cuenta de que interrumpió al notario

-Espere, aún falta una cláusula que dice "pero para que mi buen amigo pueda gozar de estos pequeños bienes materiales solo tengo una condición, conozco a su esposa y a su familia sé que son muy buenos & honestos, que ellos son una familia de principios, así que mi única condición para que puedan disfrutar de la herencia es que adopten a mi hija Isabella Merrie Swan Dwyer Hija biológica mía & de mi esposa Rene Dwyer"

Carlisle & Esme se miraron con escepticismo.

-Se lo debo era mi amigo- le susurró Carlisle muy bajo a Esme.

-Tranquilo cariño, sabes que estoy contigo-le susurro también.

-Bien ¿y cómo podemos adoptarla?-preguntó Carlisle a ...el notario

-El señor Charlie dejo todos los papeles de adopción listos solo hace falta que los firmen & para continuar con el protocolo vendrá una trabajadora social a asegurarse que tienen todos los recursos para poder tener a una niña aquí para poder entregársela, y si todo sale bien la semana entrante tendrán un miembro más en la familia Cullen. Mientras tanto la niña permanecerá en un orfanato. Sugiero que acondicionen la casa antes de que venga la aseguradora social, e ido a muchos orfanatos y no son lugares muy agradables -dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado al recordar como vio una vez a una rata en la cocina de un orfanato-menos lo deben ser para los niños pequeños.-dijo lo último más para el que para mis padres-

Claro está que no me costaría mucho convencer a la compradora compulsiva de mi hermana a que me acompañara a comprar todo lo necesario para la pequeña, no sé porque me surgía así de pronto un sentimiento tan protector hacia ella, no me la imaginaba en un orfanato lleno de ratas que podrían dañarla, la quería sacar de ahí cuanto antes.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo un poco tarde pero bueno logre actualizar, chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews en serio me motivan muchisimo tambien muchas gracias a mi beta Nightmare Terror y Andrea 14 de Cullen gracias por tus sugerencias :) bueno nos leemos hasta el proximo capitulo chicas ahora si ya en el siguiente viene el encuentro de Edward y Bella. porfa si les gusta el fic compartanlo sale? me ayudarian de mucho si se lo pasan a sus amig . Que tengan linda semana!**

**~DannyCullen9~**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:**todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia ... bueno esa es solo mía y de mi loca imaginación.

DannyC.

* * *

~Llegada~

3

La noticia de la llegada de Isabella fue una gran sorpresa para toda la familia, incluyendo a Alice lo cual es realmente raro, pero a ella en vez de disgustarle no haber tenido una visión sobre Isabella se entusiasmó por todas las compras que tenía que hacer para poder recibir a la niña ,Alice solo hablaba de comprar una cuna, decorar uno de los cuartos de la mansión y pintarla de color rosa, comprar ropita, zapatitos, vestidos, pañales, biberones...pff se necesitaban muchísimas cosas para cuidar a un bebé así que para los que son padres mis respetos es muchísima responsabilidad, me ponía de buen humor recordar la imagen de Isabella pero claro Emmett y sus bromas se encargaban de arruinarlo todo.

_*Flash Back*_

_-¡Emmett, Jasper, Edward!- gritó Alice desde el tercer piso- ¡vengan!-acto seguido estábamos junto a Alice observando la nueva decoración que había hecho junto con Esme y Rosalie para acondicionar el nuevo cuarto de Bella el cual quedaba justo enfrente del mio, el cuarto estaba pintado de un rosa pálido en un muro y un fucsia en otro haciendo un contraste llamativo y en medio de la pared había una cenefa de las princesas de Disney, las cortinas eran blancas, en la esquina del cuarto había un cambiador de pañales bien equipado con toallitas húmedas pañales, talco y demás cosas, en la otra esquina estaba el closet de puertas blancas con finos detalles rosas y apuesto a que dentro de ese closset había ropa como para vestir a toda una población de bebés, en un rincón había una mecedora blanca y justo en el centro de la habitación estaba una cuna con sabanas rosadas y de barandales metálicos color blanco y en la cabecera con letras cursivas estaba grabado "little singer" (pequeña cantante) no entendí porque decía eso pero decidí no preguntar y seguir viendo el nuevo dormitorio de mi pequeña nueva hermanita._

_-wow chicas les quedo perfecto- las felicité_

_-Si chicas se lucieron-dijo emmett enmarcando una sonrisa macabra mirándome directo a los ojos y bloqueando sus pensamientos..eso solo significaba una cosa...seria el blanco de su estúpida broma- Edward no seas mal educado y dale las gracias a las chicas por re decorar tu habitación...jajaja-dijo con su atronadora risa_

_-¿Ya terminaste?- le dije algo molesto pero fingiendo indiferencia_

_-No, princesita Edwina ¿me haría el honor de poder darle el biberón?_

_-Eres un idiota Emmett te recuerdo que tu tienes 103 años y yo 117_

_-Cierto eso significa que...¡ABUELO!- grito abalanzándose sobre mi haciendo que todos estallaran a carcajadas, no entiendo que le veían de gracioso._

_*Fin del flash back*_

todo parecía tan surrealista era como si se les olvidara el detalle más importante, Isabella era Humana & nosotros unos vampiros, incluso Jasper estaba entusiasmado con la idea de la llegada de la pequeña a pesar de su poco auto control con la sangre humana.

Una semana después de la visita del notario nos visitó la trabajadora social, claro está que Alice para ese entonces ya tenía todo preparado, por lo que nos dijeron que en muy pocos días nos traerían a la niña.

Era ya 24 de noviembre, mis hermanos estaban en la escuela, excepto la compradora compulsiva de Alice la cual se encontraba en estos momentos con Esme en Port angels comprando más cosas para Isabella, yo estaba sólo, observando por la ventana sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto escuche el sonido de un motor dando la vuelta en la carretera hacia nuestra casa, supuse que era Alice, pero me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Hola buenas tardes mi nombre es Benjamín-dijo un hombre de cabello castaño de mi estatura y con una sonrisa muy amable estrechándome la mano

-Hola soy Edward Cullen-respondí un poco confuso

-Bien pues justo como acordamos ayer por teléfono con su hermana ..emm creo que se llama Alice, hoy traeríamos a Isabella - ¡Alice! demonios ¿ahora que se supone que haré con la niña yo solo? ¿y si llora? ¿y si necesita un cambio de pañal? no puede ser yo no sabia nada a cerca del cuidado de un bebé y no quería que le sucediera nada a Isabella por mi incompetencia como hermano mayor de una pequeña humana de apenas 3 meses de edad.

-mm mm- carraspeó Benjamin atrayendo mi atención de nuevo

-emm si claro, es que mi madre salió a…comprar algunas cosas para la llegada de Isabella así que porque no entra con la pequeña en lo que llega mi madre-dije rezando mentalmente porque aceptara mi propuesta, el debía saber como cuidar de una bebé, era su trabajo.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo una reunión justo en….-miro su reloj-¡dios santo! En 5 minutos voy a llegar tarde de nuevo, fue un placer señor Cullen por favor firme aquí-dijo atropelladamente mientras me tendía un papel donde decía que me habían entregado a la niña, firme y luego todo paso demasiado rápido solo me di cuenta de que benjamín ya se había marchado y me había dejado solo en la casa, con una cosa tibia entre mis brazos…Isabella

Entre al living con la bebé y la observe por un largo rato,captando el aroma de su sangre era tan...apetitoso...una mezcla de fresias con lilas, la ponzoña empezó a acumularse en mi boca, ahora entendía la frase grabada en su cabecera "little singer" su sangre cantaba para mi, tenia tantas ganas de matar a Alice ella sabia lo que la sangre de isabella me atraería y aun así se atrevió a dejarme solo con ella, tan indefensa y frágil...hice esfuerzo de todo mi auto control para no cometer una estupidez y lastimar al pequeño ángel dormido que tenia en mis brazos, quien lo diría, un pequeño e indefenso Ángel con un aroma exquisito entre las garras de un demonio bebedor de sangre como yo..era un chiste muy cruel, no, no era un chiste era la realidad, decidí dejar de pensar en eso y empecé a observar a la niña era tan pacifica la forma en la que dormía entre mis brazos encajando perfectamente en ellos, de pronto su corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo por lo que yo ya estaba entrando en pánico cuando de pronto estornudo, claro se me olvidaba que a los humanos les sucedía eso cuando estornudaban, que tonto soy, si yo soy demasiado frío y además no me había dado cuenta de que se había caído la manta que la cubría, así que mi temperatura corporal fue lo que la hizo estornudar, en ese momento Isabella abrió sus pequeños ojos y me miró fijamente, mientras sonreía con su pequeña boca color carmín carente de dientes, y sus mejillas color rosa, pero lo que más me cautivo de ella fueron sus ojos de color chocolate

-Eres Hermosa…

Estuvimos un largo tiempo mirándonos, bueno yo la estuve mirando y ella cerraba sus ojos de vez en cuando; de pronto Isabella hizo un puchero de lo más tierno y empezó a llorar, ese sonido rompió mi muerto e inexistente corazón, yo no tenía idea de cómo detener su llanto, nota mental aprender a cuidar a mi hermanita mejor, llame por teléfono a Alice y a Esme pero ninguna me respondía, así que llame a Rosalie ella adoraba a los bebés, así que debía de tener idea de porque lloraba la niña.

-¿Edward?-contestó Rosalie al otro lado de la linea-...¿eso es un llanto? ...-no me dejo responder simplemente se puso a gritar en la bocina del teléfono dañando mis oídos con su aguda voz- ¡o por dios Isabella ya está en la casa! -siguió gritando pero la voz de quien supongo era su maestro la interrumpió-señorita hale ¿quiere hacerme el favor de apagar su celular y poner atención?-escuche del otro lado de la línea-llego en un minuto- susurró y después de eso colgó sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de decir algo, en ese momento observe que colgaba algo brillante y dorado de la muñeca de Isabella, era una pulsera de lo que supongo era oro y en una pequeña placa decía "BELLA " le quedaba a la perfección ese apodo a mi hermanita..mi bella.. sonaba muy bien.

Después de un rato llego Rosalie y tan rápido como entró me quito a Bella de los brazos, Rosalie me dijo que Bella lloraba porque tenía Hambre, después de prepararle una fórmula para bebés que olía realmente mal en un biberón Bella se quedo dormida mientras bebía esa repugnante bebida que al parecer a ella le fascinaba, yo solo me quede hipnotizando admirando la tranquilidad con que dormía la niña en brazos de Rose, para ese momento ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad para separarme de mi pequeña y nueva Hermanita, de MI Bella.

* * *

**pff..creí que no alcanzaría a actualizar porque mi linda beta reader ya no me esta ayudando con el fic y me estoy volviendo loca para encontrar una nueva, pero bueno no las quería sin dejar sin capi así que me apure y aquí está espero que les haya gustado porfa dejenme sus opiniones, sugerencias, dudas, lo que quieran en las reviews muchísimas gracias por leerme, si les esta gustando compartanlo con sus amig s, gracias a****cary, sofia2426,Krystal Whitlock, Yolita, Maleja Twihard, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Aletwilighterforever, Thequeenredforever, vane cullen swant, Karolay28, phoenix1993,Ale74 y marieisahale por sus reviews en los capítulos anteriores, en serio me hacen el día con sus comentarios muchisimas gracias por su apoyo en serio me encanta saber que el fic les esta gustando. **

**También gracias a todas las que estan siguiendo el fic y poniéndolo en favoritos, las Adoro chicas.**

**y bueno espero nos leamos pronto, perdon por la super nota pero les quería agradecer chicas les mando un abrazo psicologico y que tengan bonita semana.**

**DannyC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: T**odos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia ... bueno esa es solo mia y de mi loca imaginación.

DannyC.

* * *

~¿Juguete nuevo?~

4

Epov

-¡Rosalie basta!-Grité encolerizado pues desde que llegó no había soltado a Bella y mis ansias por tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos eran muy grandes, tanto que no me importaría arrancarle la cabeza a rosalie con tal de cumplir mi objetivo.

-Edward ella también es mi hermana-dijo sin siquiera mirarme acariciando el pequeño rostro en forma de corazón de la niña.

-Si tienes toda la razón Rosalie ...¡es tu HERMANA no tu hija! ¡ahora dámela!-le dije de forma no muy amable lo cual hizo que Rosalie me fulminara con la mirada para después lanzarme un jarrón de esme que casi choca contra mi cabeza de no ser porque lo esquive, el sonido que hizo el jarrón al impactarse con el suelo hizo despertar a Bella la cual ahora estaba llorando

-¡Eres un idiota Edward Cullen!-dijo tratando de consolar a Bella- ¡mira lo que has hecho!-no le respondí solo traté de tranquilizarme sosteniendo el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos mientras cerraba los ojos, tranquilo edward solo respira hondo y cuenta hasta diez...uno conté mentalmente mientras inhalaba muy profundo lo cual fue una pésima ya que el aroma de bella no me dejaba concentrar, solo de pensar en su pequeño corazón bombeando esa tibia y exquisita sangre mientras esta fluía continuamente por todo su cuerpo tan solo protegida por su frágil piel humana solo a pocos metros de distancia de mis colmillos hacia que mi boca se llenara de ponzoña y mi garganta ardiera como los mil infiernos, no podía controlarme solo pensaba en encajar mis colmillos en su pequeña yugular, solo una cosa me detenía y no era mi rubia hermana, era mi amor hacia ese pequeño ángel.

Decidí salir al jardín donde el Aroma de la niña no me afectara tanto, pero mi maldita necesidad de protegerla era más grande que mi necesidad de matarla, era extraño una parte de mi quería acabar con su pequeña existencia clavándote mis colmillos y otra parte la más grande y razonable solo pensaba en el bienestar de Bella. Entré a la casa de nuevo y quise observar a la niña más de cerca sin importarme que a este punto mi garganta se sentía seca y como si me atravesaran la misma con un hierro ardiente, era muy masoquista lo se pero no quería alejarme de Isabella así que me pare junto a Rosalie solo para evitar peleas y hacer llorar de nuevo a mi pequeña cantante, justo en ese momento llegaron Esme y Alice.

-Hola chicos...oww pero mira que niña tan hermosa-dijo Esme sacando a Bella de los brazos de Rosalie-Yo soy Esme cariño tu nueva mami-dijo mientras bella dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa con su pequeña boca carmín y la miraba como si realmente la entendiera con sus hermosos ojos achocolatados, mientras que esme la observaba con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos. Era su momento así que decidí dejarlas solas y me dirigí a donde se encontraba ese pequeño duende malvado que se hacia llamar Alice mientras me sonreía con malicia y yo tenía ganas de estrangularla.

-Hay hermanito sabes que no me harás nada-dijo mientras sonreía y con su dedo indice tocaba la punta de mi nariz-me amas sin mi no tendrías quien te vistiera a la moda y serias totalmente anticuado , aburrido y seguramente vestirías con ropa barata y mal hecha del siglo pasado - dijo poniendo cara de susto y asco mientras fingía dar una arcada y hacia el gesto de llevarse el dedo indice hacia la garganta.

-No Alice sabes que yo no haria eso-dije haciendo que ella me mirara con cara de escepticismo-seguramente usaría imitaciones-después de decir eso Alice me miro como si hubiera confesado el peor de los crímenes mientras ponía una mano en su pecho y con la otra se daba aire a si misma al mismo tiempo que jadeaba y en su mente solo repetía"respira Alice respira, solo era una broma, tal vez lo dice solo para molestar, nunca dejaría que un cullen se vistiera con imitaciones, ni siquiera el más pequeño de nuestros integrantes vestiría con algo así" después de leer ese pensamiento recordé el porque quería arrancarle la cabeza al pequeño duende vestido a la moda que estaba parado frente a mi y el mal humor regreso a mi.

-¿Quieres explicarme porque demonios me dejaste solo con Bella?-le reclamé mientras ella salia de su estado de "shock" por decirle que seria capaz de usar imitaciones.

-¿Bella? ¡que bonito apodo! ¿como se te ocurrió?-dijo ignorando mi pregunta mientras daba saltitos.

-Lo..dice en su pulcera, pero no me cambies el tema.

-Eddie, Eddie...aunque ahora me armes un drama por dejarte solo con ella en un par de años solo eso vas a querer...estar a solas con Bella- dijo bajando la voz a tal punto que solo yo podía escucharla para luego mover sus cejas sugestivamente

-¡Alice de que demonios hablas! ¡es una bebé!

-Pero no lo sera por siempre hermanito.

-Estas enferma Alice-le dije con asco

-Tal vez, pero ya sabes nunca apuestes contra mi y ahora deja el drama y dejarme conocer a mi nueva hermanita- dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba bella la cual nos miraba con su pequeño seño fruncido mirándonos con lo que parecían...¿celos?...imposible ¡solo tiene 3 meses Edward en que estas pensando! maldito duende me hace pensar estas cosas, después de un par de horas llegaron Japer y Emmett, este ultimo llego gritando.

-¡HAY PERO QUE COSITA TAN HERMOSA! QUIEN LA QUELE QUIEN LA QUELE- decía haciéndole caras graciosas mientras cargaba a Bella la cual tenia sus ojitos abiertos de par en par y con su boquita formo una perfecta "o" sorprendida por mi hermano -haber di Emmett...E..mm..e..tt- le repetía una y otra vez tratando de que la niña lo dijera pero solo se le quedaba viendo con curiosidad, de un momento a otro el idiota de mi hermano lanzó a bella en el aire haciendo que se asustara y empezara a llorar y a temblar.

-Emmett no!-gritamos todos y justo en ese segundo Emmett dejo de lanzarla para sentarse en el sofá mientras cargaba a la pequeña.

-Yo solo quería hacerla reír-dijo a modo de disculpa.

-¡Idiota!- le dijo alice golpeando a emmet en la parte trasera de su nuca haciendo que bella estallara a carcajadas-así es como se hace reír a la pequeña Bella.-dijo con autosuficiencia,y así pasamos toda la tarde quitándonos de un momento a otro de los brazos a la bebé era como nuestro "juguete nuevo".

-Es mi turno- le dijo Rosalie a Alice después de un rato.

-¡No!- replico esta gritando haciendo que bella despertara y empezara a llorar-aun me faltan 3 vestidos-dijo con tono de niña berrinchuda la escena era graciosa excepto porque hicieron llorar a Bella.

-¡Y a mi que! ¡Seguro tiene hambre! ¡dámela yo la alimentare!-dijo mientras que forcejeaba con Alice tratando de quitarle a la niña, alice parecía pequeñita pero tenia bastante fuerza, le estaba dando una pelea justa a Rosalie

-¡te dije que no rose basta!

-¿que esta sucediendo?-interfirió esme quitando a la niña de los brazos de las locas de mis hermanas-Pobre bella la hicieron llorar-dijo mirando a mis hermanas reprovatoriamente

-pero si no le estábamos haciendo nada-se defendió el duende poniendo una carita de "no rompo ni un plato"

-haber como se los explico isabella no es un juguete, Emmett por más que le repitas tu nombre no lo dira aún, solo tiene tres meses y por favor no vuelvas a lanzarla en el aire por el bienestar de la salud mental de todos pero sobretodo por la salud física de bella, Rosalie Bella come cada 3 horas no cada 3 minutos deja por favor de tratar de darle el biberón cada que la cargas, Alice Bella no es una muñeca a la que puedes vestir y desvestir cariño se que te emociona la idea de que estrene todo lo que compraste para ella pero es la décima vez que la cambias en una sola hora, Jasper Bella no tiene un virus letal contagioso así que no tienes porque alejarte diez metros de ella confío en ti hijo se que tienes mucho auto-control y no dañaras a tu hermanita, y Edward Bella no es una televisión deja de verla como si fuera tu programa favorito, es una bebé a la que tienes que darle de comer, cambiarle el pañal y dejarla dormir y cuando tiene necesidad de eso a ti se te olvida y solo te le quedas viendo como...

-¿Idiota?...¿retrasado?...¿menso?..¿enamorado?..-d ijo alice recostada en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano con afán de molestarme mirándome con burla

-¡Duende malvado deja de decir eso!-le grité

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo Carlisle que acababa de llegar

-pasa que no se calman desde que llego esta dulzura-dijo esme mientras caminaba hacia carlisle con la bebé en los brazos

-Hola pequeña yo soy Carlisle-dijo con la voz muy tranquila-era amigo de tu papi-una ola de nostalgia nos embargo a todos pues asi era como se sentia Carlisle y Jasper accidentalmente nos contagio a todos de ese sentimiento.

-Bueno yo me llevare arriba a la niña para bañarla y dormirla espero que reflexionen y traten mejor a su hermanita-dijo esme dándonos una mirada de advertencia a lo que todos asentimos.

después de que mi pequeña cantante desapareció en brazos de esme por las escaleras me senté frente a mi piano con ánimos de componer una nueva canción, para ser más precisos una nana...la nana de Bella.

* * *

**Hola! aquí les deje otro capitulo muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios las amo chicas me hacen muy feliz, y a las que no me dejan reviews muchas gracias por ponerme en favoritos y leerme, porfa siganme dejando sus reviews y compartanlo con sus amigas o amigos como quieran, porfa me ayudarían mucho, si no lo comparten billy black vendrá y las atropellara con su silla de ruedas xD ok no. pero porfis sigan comentando lo que opinan, si les gusta, sus hipótesis de lo que creen o les gustaría que pasara, sugerencias, lo que quieran las quiero mucho bye, nos leemos mando un super abrazo psicologico.**

**Atte:Danny C.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia ... bueno esa es solo mía y de mi loca imaginación.

DannyC.

* * *

~Rumores~

5

El tiempo pasaba mas rápido ahora que tenía a Bella conmigo, las horas ya no se me hacían siglos, más bien parecían segundos, tanto se me iba el tiempo estado a su lado que ya había pasado casi un mes desde que los Cullen recibimos a un pequeño miembro mas en la familia y a mi se me hacia como si hubiera sido hace una semana.

Faltaba justo una semana para Navidad y como era de esperar Alice estaba mas loca de lo normal y muy feliz por todas las compras que tuvo que hacer para adornar la casa, comprar los regalos y hacer los preparativos para la cena (cosa absurda ya que el único miembro de nuestra familia que come es Bella y aun no tiene edad para comer pavo)...no solíamos celebrar navidad, pero Esme decía que ahora era mas necesario que nunca aparentar que teníamos una vida "humana" para que Bella pudiera llevar una vida normal y tener todas sus experiencias humanas cosa en la que estaba de acuerdo con esme, pero no era la única razón, también era para no seguir siendo el centro de atención en Forks ya que después de que todo el pueblo se entero que adoptamos a la hija de los fallecidos señores Swan no dejaban de observarnos y esto no era algo tan malo... para mi, ya que el dulce karma me sonreía y ajustaba cuentas con mis hermanos a los cuales al principio no les importo ser observados por todos en el instituto pues estaban acostumbrados a ello, pero después de unas semanas de ser observados los humanos se dieron cuenta que a la hora del almuerzo mis hermanas no hacían más que observar sus bandejas de comida haciendo muecas de asco y nunca ingerían nada, todo lo que había en sus bandejas día con día terminaba dentro del bote de basura sin haber sido mordidos, los humanos empezaron a atar cabos y llegaron a la errónea conclusión de que mis hermanas tenían anorexia, por lo que ahora se veían obligados todos mis hermanos a ingerir comida humana a diario frente a todos sus compañeros en el instituto a la hora del almuerzo lo cual hacia que regresaran a casa con rostros perturbados y eso a mi me hacia regocijarme, no es que me gustara que mis hermanos la pasaran mal pero se lo merecían por haberme estado molestando todo este ultimo siglo.

Hoy estaba solo en la casa ya que esme había ido a la cita medica de Bella para vacunarla.

De pronto escuche como algo o más bien alguien, azotaba la puerta de la entrada haciendo vibrar todas las ventanas de la casa debido a la fuerza con la que cerro la puerta.

-Que asco si vuelvo a ver un solo trozo de pizza o pastel en mi vida te juro que...

-¡Hola hermanita!- le grité a Alice desde el sofá-¿saltándote las clases?-dije viendo que aun faltaban 3 horas para que el instituto se acabara

-déjame en paz edward-dijo irritada mientras caminaba hacia donde me encontraba sentado.

-¿Rico tu almuerzo de hoy?-le dije con ironía

-muy gracioso Cullen-dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, para después soltar un suspiro y verme con una mirada muy triste dejándose caer en el sofá junto a mi-ya no lo soporto hoy fue el cumpleaños del profesor de biología y tuve que fingir que me encantaba comer una estúpida rebanada de esa asquerosa mezcla de azúcar glass y carbohidratos que..

-Se llaman pasteles Alice no lo veo tan mal- le dije intentando reconfortarla un poco.

-¡lo dices porque no tuviste que meterlo en tu garganta y no es todo! luego en el almuerzo tuve que comer pizza, no entiendo como a los humanos les puede encantar las repulsivas rebanadas de pizza, tu tienes suerte-dijo dando un suspiro

-¿Suerte?

-Si tu te quedas aquí ...con tu noviecita Bella-dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras corría al otro extremo de la sala

-¡Pequeño duende malvado ¿cuándo dejaras de decir eso?!-dije corriendo a donde estaba alice y así estuvimos persiguiéndonos por el living riéndonos como dos niños pequeños, me encantaba jugar con Alice, pero de un momento a otro nos detuvimos borrando nuestra sonrisa al darnos cuenta de que ya habían pasado 2 horas y habíamos dejado la impecable sala blanca de Esme convertida en destrozos, había huellas de fango por todos lados , y las mazetas con las nochebuenas estaban destruidas, eso sin contar que la pantalla plana ahora estaba partida en dos en el suelo y justo en ese momento entro Esme quien abrió los ojos de par en par mirando como habíamos destruido todo.

-¡Merie Alice Brandon Cullen y Edward Anthony Masen Cullen pueden explicarme ¿qué le sucedió a mi sala?!- dijo consternada

-¡TODO ES CULPA DE EDWARD!-dijo Alice atropelladamente para después huir por las escaleras

-Duende cobarde..-murmuré

-¡Te escuché!-replicó Alice desde su habitación en el segundo piso.

-Esme no fue mi culpa ella empezó...-dije como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo una patética inmitación de la carita de "no rompo ni un plato" de alice.

-Edward no importa quien haya sido no deben pelear son hermanos.-me dijo con calma admiraba la gran paciencia y el cariño que siempre nos tenia esme, no le importo que destruyéramos el living por completo, lo que le importo fue que alice y yo peleáramos, sin duda alguna esme era una muy buena madre.

-Al principio era pelea-le confesé-pero después se convirtió en juego y se nos escapo de las manos..-dije agachando la cabeza apenado.

-Ya veo-dijo más aliviada-ahora los dos van a dejar mi sala como estaba ¿ok?-dijo esme pero no escuche realmente lo que dijo, yo estaba Hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos marrones enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas y con los bordes de sus ojos rojos por el llanto que seguro la vacuna le provoco-...Edward..¡Edward!-dijo esme llamando mi atención

-¿eh?-dije confundido mientras de nuevo alguien azotaba la puerta mientras una oleada de mal humor nos invadía a todos.

-¡Estoy harto!-grito Jasper

-¿Qué sucede Japer?- pregunto preocupada Esme mientras Alice aparecía a lado de el mirándolo muy mal.

-debido a la estúpida atención que ahora tenemos,los humanos vieron las cicatrices en mis brazos de la época en la que peleaba con neófitos, ¡y piensan ahora que soy emo y me corto! y por eso tengo cicatrices... me mandaron a llamar de la dirección por el rumor y cuando me pidieron que me descubriera los brazos vieron las marcas así que me llevaron con el consejero escolar que no es más que un estúpido hippie que solo me decía "no te dañes, peace and love" ¿quién demonios tiene a un drogadicto como consejero escolar?

-Jasper no seas irrespetuoso..-le reprendió esme la cual a pesar del mal humor trataba de educarnos, esme era un ser admirable.

-¡Es que esme ya estoy cansado!, y ¡todo es culpa de esa cosa!- dijo fulminando a Bella con la mirada mientras la señalaba con un dedo, la miraba con verdadero odio tanto que me hizo estremecer y como era ovio la defendí.

-¡Eres un estúpido Jasper! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a nuestra hermanita así?-le dije encolerizado

-mejor no hables edward que se que lo que sientes hacia ella es más que eso a quien quieres engañar todos aquí nos hemos dado cuenta de ello, solo vasta ver como la miras pareces uno de esos perros imprimados-dijo con repulsión

-Chealsea, suficiente, deja de jugar con sus emociones-dijo una voz desde el traspatio la cual hizo que todos nos paralizáramos al instante dejando nuestra pelea de lado, estábamos en shock y mi primer pensamiento fue ..bella ..tenia que hacer algo, tal vez si los despistara con la ayuda de jasper yo podría correr con isabella a un lugar seguro.

-Edward olvídalo no hay tiempo Jane esta con ellos-dijo Alice que gracias a su don sabia lo que yo quería hacer.

después de el minuto más largo y estresante de mi vida los Vulturi tocaron a nuestra puerta no pude con eso, y aunque sabía que ya no había tiempo decidí intentarlo y así salvar a mi pequeña razón para existir, la tomé en brazos y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi cuarto, salté por la ventana pero justo cuando estaba por aterrizar en uno de los árboles un dolor incontrolable me azotó con furia mi cuerpo, haciendo que al instante soltara a isabella cuando aun estábamos como a diez metros del suelo, no lo podía creer, no isabella no, repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, como era posible que la vida de un ángel como ella terminara así y todo por culpa mía pero que más se podía esperar de un demonio que la cuidaba, solo cerré los ojos en parte debido al dolor que azotaba mi cuerpo haciendo que me retorciera en la hierba mientras esperaba el clásico sonido "crack" de los huesos de un humano cuando se rompen, pero nunca llego. Abrí los ojos con miedo, y con la esperanza de que tal vez la cobija de isabella la hubiera salvado como en las caricaturas atorándose en una rama, pero en vez de eso me encontré con la escena más aterradora de mi vida...Aro tenía a isabella retorciendoce y llorando entre sus brazos.

* * *

***chelsea en el libro de amanecer dice que puede unir o destruir un lazo sentimental pues es su don.**

**Hola! bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo se esta poniendo interesante que querrá ese aro? jajaja, muchas gracias a todas las que me están poniendo en favoritos, me están siguiendo y están compartiendo el fic, también muchas gracias a las que me están enviando sus reviews me la paso genial leyéndolos las amo chicas:**

**sofia2426: me alegra mucho que te este gustando el fic igual te mando un beso y un abrazo. **

**Andrea 14 de Cullen: que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado y yo actualizo cada semana ntp. ¿no es mucho o si?**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: que bueno que se te haga bonita la historia me alegra muchísimo gracias por tu review.**

**maleja twihard: jaja a mi igual me encanto el regaño de esme me divertí mucho haciéndolo que bueno que te parezca original y pues actualizo los domingos cada semana excepto hoy me adelante un día jeje**

**phoenix1993: me alegra muchísimo que te encante el fic y pues ya actualice jeje **

**blueorchid02: jaja igual yo me rei mucho escribiéndolo, gracias por tu abrazo psicológico y ya actualice! jaja**

**Nadiia16****: Holis! veo que eres nueva leyendo el fic, bienvenida! y muchísimas gracias por comentar todos los capítulos en serio me hace muy feliz saber que les esta gustando el fic, actualizo todos los domingos, excepto hoy me adelante un día jajaja gracias por tu sugerencia de la nana de bella, la tomare en cuenta, y lo de "Emmet" lo siento un pequeño error ups.**

**karolay28: me alegra haberte sacado una sonrisa y si pobres les dieron el sermón del año pero pues era necesario no dejaban a la pobre bella en paz xD**

**thequeenredforever: Jajaja tienes razón un bebé es capas de poner de cabeza a toda una familia xD y pues en cuanto a los pensamientos de edward, bueno se paciente jeje la historia a dado un giro de 180°.**

**marieisahale: jaja que bueno que te haya gustado esa parte me esforze mucho en ella,jaja tienes razón parecían niñitos, irónico no? todos tienen como 100 años y se siguen portando como niñitos xD y si la historia se esta poniendo muy buena gracias.**

**se que esta fue una super nota pero quería contestar sus reviews :3, espero seguirlo haciendo pero ya no en las notas xD y pues algunas me piden que actualice más rápido y en serio trato pero no es tan fácil lo que ustedes leen en un ratito yo me tardo días en hacerlo por eso actualizo cada domingo bueno hoy es sábado xD pero bueno chicas sigan comentando y compartiendo este fic, se vienen cosas interesantes y pues bueno ahora si me voy a demorar subiendo otro capi pues acabo de entrar a la escuela y ya saben como es eso, me están llenando de tareas y pff, por eso me voy a tardar pero no pasa de 2 semanas solo en lo que me organizo, en fin las quiero muchísimo cuídense bye, les mando un super abrazo psicológico para todas ustedes chicas, espero nos leamos pronto.**

**Danny C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia ... bueno esa es solo mia y de mi loca imaginación.

* * *

-¿Híbrida?-

6

_Abri los ojos con miedo, y con la esperanza de que tal vez la cobija de isabella la hubiera salvado como en las caricaturas atorandose en una rama, pero en vez de eso me encontre con la escena más aterradora de mi vida...Aro tenía a isabella retorciendoce y llorando entre sus brazos._

-Su..el..ttt...a..la- logre decir con gran dificultad debido a que jane me estaba torturando, en el momento que Isabella escucho mi voz dejo de llorar y dirigió su mirada hacia donde me encontraba tirado en la hierba, vi como fruncía su pequeño ceño como si se estuviera concentrando en algo, ¿sería en mi?, cada vez lo fruncía mas casi al punto de unir sus pequeñas cejas, y de pronto el dolor desapareció, logré recomponerme después de unos segundos y levantarme, justo cuando lo hice Aro se sorprendió al igual que jane quien aun trataba de lastimarme pero su don ya no surgía efecto en mi, cuando aro iba a reprender a Jane por dejar de torturarme todos escuchamos la melodiosa risa de isabella,inmediatamente volteé a ver su pequeño rostro divertido mientras Bella veía a Jane con...¿burla?

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?- le pregunto desconcertado Aro a Jane

-Yo...no ..no estoy segura amo-respondió jane muy confundida mientras en su mente se preguntaba por que ya no podía lastimarme ni a Bella ni a mi...un momento ¿Jane trataba de lastimar a Bella? ¿y Bella solo reía? sin duda Isabella era un ser muy especial.-creo que es la bebé amo ella debe de ser una ..especie de ...escudo.-

-¿Escudo?_..._solo he conocido a una persona con ese don-susurro aro más para él que para nosotros mientras en su mente mostraba una imagen de una humana muy hermosa por cierto, de aproximadamente 20 años, sus ojos eran color chocolate iguales a los de mi Bella, pero entonces me di cuenta de que esta mujer tenia algo peculiar algo diferente a los humanos, de algo estaba seguro inmortal no era, pero humana tampoco- Gabriella...-susurro Aro recordando, supongo que ese era el nombre de aquella mujer pero la duda seguía ..¿quién era?

-Hermosa...-sin darme cuenta la palabra salio de mi boca al ver a aquella mujer en los recuerdos de Aro. El me miro a la defensiva por estar leyendo su mente.

-¡Esme! ¿que no le enseñaste a Edward lo que es respetar la privacidad ajena?- le dijo Aro algo irritado a Esme mientras se decidía entre seguir cargando a la niña o entrgearsela a Esme, Aro optó por la ultima opción y le entregó la niña a Esme.. por ahora..como si nada hubiera pasado.-Edward ten un poco de respeto por tus mayores y deja de meterte en mi cabeza,...¿no nos invitaran a pasar?-dijo después de unos segundos sonriendo por primera vez sin verse aterrador, si no más bien amable haciendo que todos incluso Chelsea, Jane y Alec lo viéramos como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza

-Amm claro pasen-dijo una Esme muy desconcertada y algo apenada de pasar a las "visitas" a la sala que hace un par de minutos destruimos Alice y yo.

.

.

La escena que tenia frente a mis ojos era muy bizarra, todos estábamos en la sala...o bueno lo que quedaba de ella, los Vulturies se encontraban sentados en los pedazos de cojín y tela que alguna vez se pudieron llamar sillón mientras tomaban sangre humana en tazas tal como si estuvieran tomando café, por ovias razones Japer no se encontraba con nosotros, el estaba con Alice, Rosalie y Bella en su recamara, yo quería estar con Bella pero sabía que si eso pasara me quedaría hipnotizado en aquella mirada chocolate y no me enteraría de que iban los planes de Aro hacia con Bella, así que aquí me encontraba sentado junto a Esme y Emmett en el otro "sillón".

-Qué...linda decoración-dijo con sarcasmo Chelsea después de un mirar por un buen rato la habitación hecha escombros.

-Gracias, cuando quieras podemos ir a decorar así tu castillo-le dije con sorna mientras aro, jane y Chelsea me miraban con horror.

-¡Edward!-me reprendió esme

-Aro a que debemos tu visita?-le pregunté tajante a Aro.

-la verdad, hace mucho que no visitaba al aquelarre de mi buen amigo Carlisle- oviamente Aro mentía pero no sabia porque ya que esos pensamientos Aro los desviaba seguramente para que yo no los leyera- ¡y mira la gran sorpresa que me lleve!...¿Qué intentaban hacer una niña inmortal?, ¿tienen al menos la mínima idea de lo que una niña como esta podría hacer en un berrinche siendo vampiro? ella no seria como cualquier otro niño inmortal, ¿qué no se dan cuenta de su don?-nos cuestionó Aro sin darnos la oportunidad de contestar a todas su preguntas.

-No planeábamos hacerla inmortal-dijo Esme ofendida

-¿Isabella tiene un don?-dije interrumpiendo involuntariamente a Esme

-Si, es un escudo por eso Jane no le pudo hacer nada, y a ti tampoco, la bebé te estaba protegiendo-dijo meditando el porque la bebé me protegía.

¿Isabella me protegía?...¡mi bebé tenia un don! eso explicaba porque no le podía leer la mente, mi bella era un escudo...oh-oh eso no era tan bueno seguramente aro se la quería llevar y yo...nunca más la vería...

de pronto empece a sentir un hueco muy profundo en mi muerto corazón, nunca más escucharía sus latidos, nunca más vería su sonrojo, nunca más aspiraría aquel exquisito aroma tan característico de ella, nunca más vería esos achocolatados ojos que siempre me miraban con ternura, no estaría presente en sus primeros pasos, ni en sus primeras palabras, ni cuando se le cayera su primer diente, cuando fuera su primer cumpleaños, su primer día de escuela...

-Edward estas haciendo que Jasper nos deprima a todos- me susurró Emmett

-Lo siento pero no me imagino mi vida sin Bella-le dije con tristeza olvidándome de que los Vulturies aun estaban presentes.

-¿Bella? - pregunto Aro con mucha sorpresa-

-no cabe duda, es ella.-le susurro chelsea muy.. ¿emocionada?, pero de nada sirvio que hablara en susurros ya que todos la escuchamos.

a que se refería con "es ella?" algo traían entre manos y ese algo no me gustaba para nada

-co...como es que le pusieron ese nombre?-dijo Aro con nerviosismo ..eso no era buena señal

-lo dice en su pulsera.-dije automáticamente mientras Aro desencajaba la mandibula mientras sin emitir sonido articulaba con su boca "no es verdad"

-Sin duda es ella amo- insistió Chelsea esta vez en un tonó más alto. Esta vez Aro pareció reaccionar y algo alterado nos preguntó..

-¿Me pueden explicar porque rayos unieron a su aquelarre a mi visnieta?

¡¿QUE?! ¿había escuchado mal?...imposible...bella no podía, no se parecían.

-Eso es mentira Aro lo estas usando de pretexto para llevártela solo por su don-le dije con amargura

-Edward solo usa la lógica "bella" ese el diminutivo de los nombres terminados en "ella" y la mayoría de ellos son provenientes de Italia ¿de dónde soy yo?...-me pregunto como si yo fuera un idiota, pero el aun esperaba que yo contestara y con cansancio le respondí.

-De Italia Aro.

-¡Bingo!, felicidades esme tienes un niño muy inteligente-dijo con ironía -escuchen hay cosas que ustedes no saben de mi, se que esto o sera fácil para ustedes porque le han tomado cariño a mi niña- cuando dijo lo ultimo sentí ganas de golpearlo, como se atrevía a llamarla "mi niña" no era de el, ¡era mía!-hace un tiempo aproximadamente 90 años conocí a una humana se llamaba Sarah, ella fue llevada al castillo para satisfacer nuestra sed-dijo con nostalgia y la mirada perdida mientras nos relataba la historia-ella imploraba como todos los humanos hacen cuando los matamos, la ignore pero su voz aguda me molesto después de un rato, así que decidí matarla y saciar mi sed, ella estaba tan aterrada que cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, y justo cuando estaba por morderla los abrió sus eran color chocolate y algo en ella...algo en esa mirada tierna e inocente me hizo detenerme, observe con detenimiento sus facciones y me di cuenta de que Sarah era ... muy _bella, _ese día algo cambio en mi, después de derretirme en aquella mirada color chocolate, me di cuenta de que, ya no era un desalmado vampiro como lo fui durante tantos siglos, o eso creí en aquel momento ahora me doy cuenta de que eso pensé porque estaba enamorado, en ese entonces sentí que mi muerto corazón revivía y latía con euforia al mirar a aquella mujer que hizo que mi vida diera un giro de 360°- suspiró-

wow nunca imagine que una persona tan cruel y sádica como Aro pudiera tener un sentimiento tan puro como el amor, ya que a aunque Aro estaba casado con Sulpicia siempre supe que ese matrimonio no era exactamente por amor, si no por poder.

-la quería dejar ir, pero sabia que iba en contra de las leyes, mis estupidas leyes, un humano nunca debia de descubrir nuestro secreto ya que de hacerlo debía morir, pero yo no quería ser el asesino de un ángel tan bello como lo era Sarah, ella en pocos segundos me había cautivado-

Escuchar a Aro decir eso fue como escuchar mis propios pensamientos hacia Bella, yo nunca la he mordido por el simple hecho de que no quería ser el asesino de aquel angel que habia venido a salvarme de mi eterna soledad...

-no tenia tiempo de hacer nada,-continuó relatando Aro- la única opción era matarla o convertirla, pero yo sabia que eso no le gustaría a Sulpicia mi esposa, así que decidí morderla y succionar solo la sangre necesaria para dejarla inconsciente, después de que Heidi sacara los cadáveres fui a buscar el cuerpo de aquella chica que sabia que estaba viva, lo intuía...o amenos eso esperaba, entré al cuarto del incinerador y la saque de ahí justo a tiempo, la lleve a una de las torres mas altas del castillo, la cuál está muy alejada de la sala principal donde siempre estábamos todos y en esa torre el único que podía entrar era yo, esa noche la cuide y espere un par de semanas a que se recuperara del todo, una hermosa noche de luna llena por fin abrió los ojos, yo me sentía el vampiro mas feliz del mundo, pero en cuanto vi su expresión de horror causada por mi, sentí que mi corazón se estrujaba, me aleje de ella un poco para que comprendiera que yo no quería hacerle ningún daño, y para cuando ella se percato de eso yo estaba abriendo la puerta para irme, pero me detuvo con su voz débil y delicadamente pidió que no me fuera, yo le explique que eso era muy peligroso y aun así a ella no le importo y volvió a pedirme que me quedara, y esa noche nos entregamos el uno al otro y así me di cuenta de que ella sentía el mismo amor hacia mi que yo por ella, el producto de aquella noche fue Gabriella una pequeña híbrida muy _bella _al igual que su madre, de ojos grandes y achocolatados, cabello castaño claro con reflejos dorados y algo ondulado, mejillas rosadas ...era hermosa.-

¿QUE? ¿Aro había tenido una hija? ¿pero como? los vampiros no podemos...toda mi familia tenia la misma expresión de asombro que yo, y de inmediato una Rosalie muy esperanzada estaba en la escalera muy atenta a lo que decía Aro.

-Se lo que estarán pensando, y si, gracias a lo que pasó con Sarah me di cuenta de que los vampiros podemos procrear- depués de decir eso Aro enmarcó una sonrisa macabra y dijo-Hay Rosalie no seas ingenua, si podemos procrear.. pero solo con las humanas- y entonces Rosalie muy decepcionada y triste desapareció por las escaleras seguida por Emmett el cual no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a Aro por su cruel comentario-como les decía trajimos a Gabriella al mundo, ella tiene el mismo don que isabella sólo que más limitado, ella igual es un escudo solo que para proteger a otra persona debe tocarla y solo puede proteger a una persona a la vez, el parto de un híbrido no es convencional, de hecho es muy difícil que alguien sobreviva a el-dijo mientras su rostro se ensombrecía-yo ayude a su madre a traerla al mundo, cuando por fin nació me quede maravillado con sus encantos era hermosa, ella era como los niños inmortales ya que estar junto a ella implicaba amarla...aunque eso no duró mucho tiempo, me pase un largo rato andmirándola olvidándome de todo lo demás mientras le ponía una pequeña pulsera de oro que decía "bella" -

Eso significaba que la pulsea que poseía isabella era de su abuela ...¿la hija de aro? cada vez entendía menos y todos nos encontrábamos igual pero nadie se atrevía a interrumpir a aro.

-Pues Gabriella lo era ...muy _bella_ , me quede tan maravillado observando a Gabriella y no me di cuenta de los lloriqueos de Sarah la cual en esos momentos se encontraba gimoteando en la cama, yo creí que era porque también quería ver a la niña..., ahora me doy cuenta de que ella lloraba porque se estaba muriendo, cuando me di vuelta con la niña en brazos para mostrársela a Sarah...había muerto y entonces me di cuenta de cuanto daño le había causado, me di cuenta de que Gabriella no era tan buena como parecía, ella había destruido mi bello ángel quien me había hecho sentir un amor inmensamente grande, quien hizo que un desalmado vampiro se volviera un alma feliz y bondadosa, sentí por primera vez que la inmortalidad más que un privilegio era un castigo pues no quería vivir una eternidad sin ella, entonces todo sentimiento de bondad desapareció de mi siendo remplazado por un odio hacia aquella híbrida, la quería tirar por la ventana para que muriera ya que verla era como el recordatorio de la muerte de Sarah pues su parecido con Gabriella era inigualable, pero se me hacia injusto dejarla morir y su vida terminara como si no hubiera pasado nada, ella era la culpable de la muerte de Sarah y merecía vivir con ello, ella merecía sufrir toda su eternidad- la convicción de Aro era escalofriante- de inmediato regrese al castillo con ella y todos se enteraron de mi aventura con aquella humana, pero aun asi todos parecian maravillados con mi hija, incluso Sulpicia pareció no importarle, al contrario ella veía la oportunidad de remplazar a Sarah como madre de Gabriella lo cual me hizo enfurece más, planeaba pedirle a Jane que la torturara de por vida, pero como Gabriella era un escudo no pude llevar mi plan a cabo, y eso solo fue otra causa más para que yo repudiara mas a Gabriella, asi que la encerré en un calabozo y la dejé días sin alimentar..-

Aro se quedo pensando unos minutos mientras tenia un flash back el cual gracias a mi don pude ver

_flash back_

_Aro estaba caminando por los pasillos de su castillo, se escuchaban unos pequeños gritos atormentados, y conforme Aro seguía avanzando los gritos se escuchaban con mayor claridad, Aro se paró frente a una puerta que se veía algo vieja, saco una llave color plata, era alargada y con formas extrañas en la punta, la introdujo en el cerrojo de aquella puerta y abrió, todo estaba en penumbras, excepto el centro de la habitación donde había una mesa pequeña y en el medio de la misma se encontraba una vela que estaba a punto de apagarse, y entonces Aro saco una vela nueva de su bolsillo, la prendió con la que estaba a punto de apagarse y la coloco en el centro de la mesita, la nueva vela alumbraba más y pude divisar algunos dibujos que se encontraban encima de la mesa, el ellos se veía siempre a una niña con grilletes en las manos y pies abrazando a una figura con capa negra mientras un ángel los observaba desde el cielo y en trazos muy torpes decía "te quiero mucho papá", cuando Aro ya se iba se escucho como alguien arrastraba unas cadenas y entonces el rostro de una pequeña de aproximadamente 8 años de edad se iluminó, era blanca como la nieve aunque con algunas marcas negras en su pequeño rostro y brazos de lo que supongo era polvo y tierra, seguramente llevaba mucho tiempo ahí metida por su aspecto tan desalineado, la niña tiritaba de frío debido al vestido roto y húmedo que traía puesto, estaba descalza y su cabello dorado parecido al mio se encontraba igualmente sucio, pero a pesar de ello la niña seguía siendo muy hermosa, sus pestañas eran muy espesas, sus labios eran rojo carmesí lo cual contrastaba con su blanquecina piel, su cabello caía en suaves ondas hasta su cintura, pero lo más hermoso que tenia aquella híbrida eran sus ojos color ..chocolate, eran iguales a los de Isabella, y me dí cuenta de lo que decía Aro era verdad pues tan solo aquella imagen bastó para que amara profundamente a aquella híbrida y sintiera deseos de protegerla de los maltratos de Aro._

_-Pa..pá-logro susurrar la niña lo cual hizo enfurecer a Aro el cual la empujo haciendo que la niña cayera en el suelo._

_-¡No me llames así!-le grito Aro mientras la niña se estremecía de miedo mientras seguía tirada._

_-¿porque me tratas así?- preguntó aquella alma inocente aun sin comprender a su padre._

_- ¡maldita asesina!, ¡todavía lo preguntas? ¡mataste a tu madre! no eres mas que escoria-dijo mientras escupía ponzoña en la dirección de la niña_

_-pero papá-dijo mientras con los ojos anegados en lagrimas mientras intentaba reprimirlas lo cual no servia de nada ya que estas se desbordaban de sus ojos deliberadamente bañando su rostro en ellas, la niña seguía temblando pero esta vez no era de frío si no el miedo que Aro le infundía-yo te amo.._

_-¡Si me amaras no hubieras matado a Sarah!, ¡ahora tienes que sufrir junto conmigo toda tu eternidad!- después de decir Aro salio del calabozo azotando la puerta y echando el cerrojo mientras se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de aquella niña._

_-¡no papa! ¡por favor!, me da miedo estar aquí sola... te amo papá sácame de aquí! ¡perdóname yo no quise hacerlo!...yo también extraño a mamá-gimoteaba la pequeña desde dentro de la habitación. _

_fin flash back_

lo que acababa de ver me hacia sentir asqueado, ¿cómo es que Aro podía tratar a un alma inocente como Gabriella de esa forma?

-todos en el castillo estaban en contra de lo que le hacia a la pequeña, pero nadie se atrevía a contradecirme, yo me enteraba que Sulpicia le llevaba comida a la pequeña cuando yo me "distraía", ella creía que no lo sabia, Gabriella se alimentaba tanto de comida humana como de sangre; tiempo después comprendí que ella no tenia culpa alguna y que seguramente si Sarah estuviera con vida estaría muy decepcionada de mi, así que ese día solté a Gabriella del calabozo, para ese entonces ella tenia la apariencia de una chica de aproximadamente 18 años teniendo solo 13 años de edad, en cuanto me vio me golpeo, me insultó, me dijo que su madre estaría asqueada con mi actitud, me dijo que ella no tenia la culpa de su naturaleza ni de que en el parto su madre hubiera muerto, me dijo que ella no me había pedido nacer y que el único culpable de la muerte de su madre era yo, me dijo que todo el amor que ella había tenido por mi alguna vez se había transformado en odio, yo no aguante todo lo que me dijo pues siempre supe que eso era verdad, la desterré del castillo y desde entonces nunca la había vuelto a ver hasta hace 20 años, se apareció en la entrada del castillo buscando desesperada la ayuda de Demetri, necesitaba localizar a su hija, según lo que ella me contó después de irse de Volterra viajó hacia Phoenix uno de los estados más soleados de Norteamérica pues sabia que nosotros siendo vampiros no podíamos entrar ahí por el sol y así ella se sentía más segura pues temía que yo la volviera a encerrar, se cambie el nombre a Marie, conoció a un Humano de apellido Dwyer el cual desconocía el pasado de Gabriella, se caso con el, y tuvieron una hija llamada Reené, tiempo después de nacida mi nieta, Gabriella cometió un fatal error pues su esposo la encontró tomando sangre y se entero de su naturaleza, a el humano no le sentó muy bien la noticia, la llamo monstruo y se escapó con su hija, desde entonces la a estado buscando, Demetri la iba a ayudar, pero yo se lo impedí, quería ser yo el que encontrara a su hija para que ella pudiera así perdonarme todo el daño que le había causado, por eso es que he venido, a buscar pistas, y a preguntarles si no habían tenido contacto con mi nieta, quizás había sido paciente de Carlisle, y miren que me he encontrado ¡a mi visnieta! ahora solo les tengo una pregunta, ¿dónde esta René?- dijo mirándonos con impaciencia mientras Esme y yo intercambiábamos miradas de preocupación.

en la casa se hizo un silencio sepulcral, como le explicaríamos que René había muerto?, peor aun ¿cómo evitaríamos que se llevara a isabella?

* * *

pff!.. que capitulo jeje ok se que me tarde en actualizar y les juro que no fue por falta de ganas si no por falta de tiempo ya que los maestros no hacen más que llenarme de tarea y la ultima semana en especial me fue muy difícil ya que tenia que estudiar para mis exámenes y si a eso le agregamos que aun no tengo beta reader pff, en fin lo bueno es que logré actualizar y para las que se preguntaban como es el aspecto de Sarah y Gabriella pues en la pagina

"bdhacal6

.wix

.com

/

danny

fics

9

(no olviden quitar los espacios de todas maneras el link de la pagina lo encontraran en mi perfil) metanse a fotogaleria y denle clic a donde dice "un nuevo miembro en la familia cullen" vean todas las imágenes y ahí sabrán como son, espero y si las tareas me lo permiten seguir contestándoles sus reviews a través de inbox y pues bueno creo que eso es todo espero leernos pronto les mando un super abrazo psicológico y una disculpa, que tengan linda semana, no olviden dejarme sus reviews y compartir la historia.

Atte:Danny C.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia ... bueno esa es solo mía y de mi loca imaginación.

* * *

_-ahora solo les tengo una pregunta, ¿donde esta Rene?-_

_en la casa se hizo un silencio sepulcral, ¿Cómo le explicaríamos que Rene había muerto?, peor aun ¿como evitaríamos que se llevara a isabella?_

-Amm veras Aro-comenzó Esme- Rene tuvo contacto con Carlisle hace unos meses..

-¡Oh! que maravilla y entonces ¿saben dónde esta mi nieta Rene?, un momento,¿como es que ustedes tienen a la niña?

En ese momento Esme me miro con cara de súplica y justo cuando me disponía a darle la noticia a Aro, mi ángel me salvo de nuevo, un chillido agudo resonó en toda la casa mientras que a todos nos invadía un sentimiento de repulsión y sorpresa, todos pudimos divisar bajando las escaleras a un Jasper muy fastidiado con el cabello revuelto y con la camisa manchada de ...¿vomito?

-¡Estoy harto Esme!-dijo al borde de la desesperación- ¿para esto querías que me acercara a ella?, es imposible ella... ¡ella me odia! ¡la bebé me odia! y no entiendo el porque, trate de acercarme a ella a pesar de mi poco autocontrol, sentí como mi garganta ardía en llamas al cargarla y lo soporte porque tu me lo pediste Esme, soporté que me estuviera jalando el cabello por media hora para "entretenerse", soporté tener que cambiarla y ver las "sorpresitas" que había dejado en su pañal, soporté tener que darle su puré y que me escupiera cada 5 segundos porque al parecer a isabella le desagrada el brocoli, ¡pero esto es demasiado! ¡me vomitó!.

-Jasper-dijo Esme con tranquilidad- no es algo tan malo

-lo dices porque a ti no te ha vomitado, si la comida humana en su estado normal es detestable imagina ahora lo que es que te echen encima esa porquería medio digerida llena de jugos gástricos y leche cortada, ¡es asqueroso y ademas no deja de babear, y llorar!- estaba a punto de reclamarle por hablar así de mi pequeño ángel pero entonces me di cuenta de que la escena era muy cómica, todos los Vulturies estaban arrugando la nariz en una mueca de asco mientras que Aro en su mente repetía constantemente "en que me he metido" "¿yo voy a viajar 12 horas en un avión con esa cosa?", el remate de la escena era Jasper ya que se encontraba pateando el suelo con sus pies tal como lo hace un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

-Y tus hermanos?-preguntó mi madre algo asombrada porque al parecer Jasper estaba sólo cuidando de la pequeña.

-Alice se estaba pintando las uñas y no me podía ayudar, Emmett y Rosalie están..."jugando al polen y la abejita"-dijo Jasper con una expresión de horror digna de una fotografía. Que raro Emmett y Rosalie nunca eran precisamente silenciosos cuando se trataba de "jugar" al la abejita y el polen; y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que todo esto era un plan de el duende malvado que tengo por hermana para hacer sentir incómodos a los Vulturies y le estaba yendo de maravilla el plan, ya que la tensión en la sala evidenciaba la incomodidad de nuestras visitas, pero aun así no se les veía intención alguna de marcharse lo cual alentó más a Alice la cual les pidió a Rosalie y a Emmett que hieran un poco de ruido; escuchamos como en el tercer piso crujía la cama de la "hermosa y casta pareja" notese el sarcasmo, y unos gemidos que hacían vibrar los ventanales de toda la casa, Alice se estaba excediendo no me agradaba la idea de que isabella estuviera a unos cuantos metros de esa habitación en la que se estaban "demostrando su amor" y entonces Aro indignado se levanto; Por fín el plan de Alice había funcionado.

-No es posible que tengan a Isabella viviendo en esta casa llena de gritos, incestos y malos cuidados-dijo viendo a Jasper, creo que el plan no había tenido tanto éxito después de todo. - Esto es demasiado, empezaba a considerar dejarles a la niña unos días mas pero no puedo tolerar que traten a Isabella Vulturie de esa manera

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¡Bella no era una Vulturie, los Vulturies eran una secta de vampiros sádicos y mi Bella era un ángel!

-Entréguenos a la niña-dijo Aro en tono desafiante mientras que toda la amabilidad y compostura que había tenido hasta este momento se esfumaba y mostraba su verdadera cara, su sádica verdadera cara-¿O la tomamos por la fuerza?-más que una pregunta pareció una afirmación ya que de inmediato los Vulturies se pusieron en acción. La escena paso de ser cómica a aterradora, Jane se empezó a dirigir hacia la escalera en un andar lento y preciso mientras que nos miraba con cara de burla diabólica, pero antes de que subiera el primer escalón Emmett ya hacia arriba del mismo evitándole el paso a Jane la cual no podía hacernos nada gracias al don de Bella por lo que de un momento a otro ambos forcejeaban a la mitad de la sala, y entonces el descontrol empezó.

Alec y Jane peleaban contra Emmett y Jasper pero no les daban mucha batalla debido al poco entrenamiento de los Vulturies ya que nunca lo vieron necesario puesto que sus dones nunca nadie los había superado, de un momento a otro Aro tiró su taza de sangre manchando el inmaculado piso blanco de la sala intencionalmente pues sabia del poco autocontrol de Jasper, hasta entonces me surgió la pregunta ¿de dónde habían sacado la sangre humana?, no alcancé a razonar completamente las circunstancias cuando dos licántropos atravesaron nuestro ventanal, un segundo después isabella estaba en mis brazos mientras yo corría por el bosque a toda velocidad seguido por toda mi familia dejando a los Vulturies luchando contra una manada de feroces licántropos.

.

.

.

Estaba viendo la puesta de sol por la ventana del avión mientras Bella dormía pacíficamente en mis brazos, podía ver como habían cambiado ligeramente sus rasgos desde el día que la había cargado por primera vez, su nariz estaba tomando una forma ligeramente más definida y recta, su labio inferior estaba ligeramente más lleno que el de arriba, sus ojos cada vez eran más expresivos y se mantenía despierta por más tiempo, aun no tenia dientes, pero a pesar de eso tenia la sonrisa más cautivadora que había visto en toda mi existencia, cada día me era más difícil estar cerca de ella a causa de que su aroma el cual al igual que los buenos vinos cada vez mas se volvía mejor, pero a pesar de que mi garganta ardiera como los mil infiernos al acercarme a ella yo no podía dejar pasar un solo segundo sin estar a su lado, uno de los rayos de el sol que se encontraba en el ocaso le daba de lleno en la cara a la bebe, por lo que tuve que bajar la cortina antes de que el sol me llegara a mi y alguien observara la raresa de mi brillante piel de asesino.

Viajábamos en primera clase por supuesto, Carlisle nos había alcanzado en el aeropuerto y aquí nos encontrábamos todos en el avión, con un destino a París, debo de hacer la nota mental de no volver a dejar que Alice compre los tickets del avión.

-¿Alice no se te hace ilógico que si venimos huyendo de los Vulturies nos escondamos tan cerca de ellos?-pregunté

-por eso mismo, ellos pensaran igual, así que nos buscaran en todos lados ¡menos aquí! ¿no soy un genio?-

-si alice un genio-le dije con ironía mientras bella comenzaba a temblar y a tiritar de frío en mis brazos, busqué una manta para cubrirla pero no encontré nada pues como habíamos salido de la casa muy rápido no nos había dado tiempo ni de traer con nosotros leche o pañales o tan siquiera una pequeña manta para cubrirla, bella comenzó a abrir sus pequeños ojitos irritada por el frío, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar haciendo un tierno puchero el cual anunciaba que mi bella estaba a punto de romper en llanto; rápido decidí quitarme la camisa sin pensarlo 2 veces y envolver a la pequeña con ella, la bebé se calmo un poco y después de un rato se volvió a dormir, estaba totalmente perdido observando los finos rasgos de mi ángel cuando sin poderlo evitar los pensamientos de las azafatas comenzaron a resonar en mi cabeza..

"¡wow esta de infarto, mira su marcado abdomen!"

"dios que suerte tiene esa niñita, lo que daría yo para que ese adonis me tuviera igual que a ella entre sus musculosos brazos mientras que con esos ojos me mirara con la misma devoción que a ella"

las alocadas hormonas de las azafatas les jugaban una mala pasada, yo solo me reía mentalmente de lo ingenuas que eran.

-¿disculpe joven desea algo?-dijo una de las azafatas mirándome con lujuria

-no, muchísimas gracias-le respondí con educación ignorando el papel que estaba tratando de darme "discretamente" el cual contenía su número telefónico mientras se sorprendía por mi temperatura, pero antes de que dijera algo al respecto Emmett empezó a fastidiar.

-hay muñeca-dijo dirigiéndose a la azafata la cual dio un brinquito al ser sorprendida por mi hermano el cual miraba con burla la mano de la azafata mientras esta seguía sosteniendo el papel avergonzándose mucho por haber sido sorprendida -por más que le des tu numero a Eddie el no te llamara, y si te llama tal vez sea para pedirte prestado un vestido jajajajajajaja-La azafata abrió los ojos de par en par comprendiendo las palabras de Emmett mientras se retiraba rápidamente, mi hermano esperaba que me enojara pero de alguna extraña manera esta vez me sentía muy tranquilo.

-Gracias Jasper-le dije

-Edward yo no soy el que te esta tranquilizando, o no intencionalmente, es ella-dijo señalando con la mirada a Bella- ella emana tanta paz y tranquilidad que nos contagia a todos, lo extraño es que ella solo se siente así cuando esta contigo-

Mi corazón se lleno de orgullo al escuchar aquellas palabras, cada día la amaba más.

* * *

Hola chicas! perdón yo se que ahora si me tarde muchísimo en actualizar pero bueno les cuento rápido, el domingo pasado fue mi cumpleaños y mi familia me rapto por decirlo así xD y no pude actualizar, y luego iba a hacerlo en la semana pero ya saben tenia que estudiar para mis exámenes, y saque 4 en álgebra u.u me deprimí unos días por eso mismo y me olvide totalmente de esto, y luego el viernes tampoco pude, entre las tareas y que cumplía un mes con mi novio ya saben, pero bueno volví, tratare de actualizar mas seguido pero en serio es super complicado nos exigen mucho en la escuela (IPN tenia que ser) bueno ya no las agobio mas con mis problemas, una disculpa enorme por los errores tanto ortográficos como de secuencia que tuve en el capitulo pasado pero prácticamente era un zombie cuando hice las correcciones actualice como a la 1 de la mañana.

Espero sus reviews chicas y que les haya gustado el capitulo, las amo chicas les mando un super abrazo psicologico y que tengan linda semana.

Atte:Danny C.

PD: visiten la pagina del fic en h* t* t* p*:*/*/*b*d*h*a*c*a*l*6*.*w*i*x*.*c*o*m*/*d*a*n*n* y*f*i*c*s*9

(no olviden quitar los *)


End file.
